


The Morning After

by HaleyBean



Series: Hux's Late Night Love [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux needs more love, I might make a part two if anyone wants, Other, Reader is gender neutral, This idea was stuck in my head, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBean/pseuds/HaleyBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux wakes up after another night with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

General Hux awoke, sprawling out on his bed. Sleep still heavy in his eyes, he reaches out to you, to where you should be, only to be met with cold air. He recoils back against the nothing, he knows this would happen, this always happens, but damn him if he wouldn’t keep trying. Letting out a sigh he runs his achy hands through his fiery hair. He had needed last night, it had been too long since he had seen you, since he had touched you. 

He pulls back the sheets to stand, allowing the cold, dry air to cover his bare form, stretching, he can’t help but think about you. Always running into him right as he feels he’s about to break, you fix him and then disappear. Nothing more than a memory. 

Pulling his sheets back against the mattress, he can smell you as he puts the pillow you slept on back into place. You never truly left him. 

Making his way to his small bathroom, he’s one look in the mirror away from seeing how much you destroyed him, physically, and otherwise. His back stinging harshly from where you clawed at it last night. He smirks at the bruises and bites lining his shoulders and neck, thankful that his uniform would cover them, but sad he wouldn’t get to see the marks he had left on you. Tired eyes bore into themselves, he is so infatuated with you, so hungry for the way you make him feel, but tired. Too tired to continue to chase you, so he let’s you come to him instead. 

Climbing in the small shower the sweat and weight of last night leave him, but the memories come back clearer. 

You sauntering into his office demanding to speak to him ‘privately.’ 

That had been you’re code name for these happenings for awhile now. 

Even though his office is completely private you had let him know long ago, that the only way to bed you, was with an actual bed, because you do, infact, have fairly high standards. 

You led him back to his quarters, keeping casual conversation until the door shut behind you. As usual he let you decide what the mood of the evening would be, he relished these moments far too much to be greedy about how they were spent, you pressed up against him and kissed him. 

Hard.

He was more than happy to oblige. He practically tore your clothes off, following suit with his, and threw you on the bed. 

The rest he sees in a rush as the water pours over his head. 

Flashes of your naked form wreathing beneath him, the look of pure hatred that came from your glare, melting into pure ecstasy, the way your hips moved when you took the reigns and pushed him beneath you.

The shrieking of the steamy water drawing out the memories of your noises, the soft ones you tried to stifle, and the loud ones you made without a care of who heard them. They were noises made for him, and that’s all that mattered.

Stepping out of the shower General Hux moves to his dresser and he dries himself off. He pulls on a clean uniform as he remembers you laying next to him in the silence of the night, after the excitement had come to a close. 

He had tangled one of his hands in your hair, the other one pulling you close to him, your hands ghosting patterns on his bare chest. He started to fade into sleep when he heard you sigh, you ran your hand along his side once more, before standing and quickly dressing. He was too tired to move, to call out for you to stay, to tell you how you made him feel. 

Instead he watched your shadow slink out of his room and he let sleep take him. 

The General stood, moving towards his door, and out into the hall. He had his signature scowl back on his face, the one you oh so loved to destroy. He moved down the vast system of halls wondering where you were right now, what you were doing, who you were thinking of.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part two of this if anyone wants, Hux needs more love!
> 
> Feedback is always super appreciated!!! ~ Haley


End file.
